Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1
|budget = $250 million (Shared with Part 2) |gross = $960.3 million |preceded = Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince |followed = Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 |title = Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 |tagline = The End Begins |based on = Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J. K. Rowling |cast = Daniel Radcliffe Rupert Grint Emma Watson Helena Bonham Carter Robbie Coltrane Ralph Fiennes Michael Gambon Brendan Gleeson Richard Griffiths John Hurt Rhys Ifans Jason Isaacs Alan Rickman Fiona Shaw Timothy Spall Imelda Staunton David Thewlis |cinematographer = Eduardo Serra |editor = Mark Day |release date = November 11, 2010 (Odeon Leicester Square) November 19, 2010 (United Kingdom and United States) |location = |screenplay = Steve Kloves }} Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 is a 2010 fantasy film directed by David Yates. The cast of the film consists of Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Helena Bonham Carter, Robbie Coltrane, Ralph Fiennes, Michael Gambon, Brendan Gleeson, Richard Griffiths, John Hurt, Rhys Ifans, Jason Isaacs, Alan Rickman, Fiona Shaw, Timothy Spall, Imelda Staunton, and David Thewlis. Plot The Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour addresses the wizarding media, stating that the Ministry remains strong despite Lord Voldemort gaining power and the Death Eaters committing mass killings of Muggles and infiltrating the Ministry. Meanwhile, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger resolve to complete the mission Albus Dumbledore gave Harry by hunting down and destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes. Severus Snape informs Voldemort of Harry's impending departure from Privet Drive. Voldemort commandeers Lucius Malfoy's wand, due to his own wand sharing the same core as Harry's and therefore being unable to kill him. The Order of the Phoenix escort Harry to safety using Polyjuice Potion. During their flight, they are ambushed by Death Eaters who kill Mad-Eye Moody and Hedwig, injure George Weasley, and incapacitate Rubeus Hagrid. Arriving at The Burrow, Harry has a vision of the wand-maker Ollivander being tortured by Voldemort. The next day, Scrimgeour arrives with Dumbledore's will. Ron receives Dumbledore's Deluminator, Hermione receives a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and Harry receives the first Golden Snitch that he caught in a Quidditch match. Scrimgeour reveals that Harry was also bequeathed the Sword of Gryffindor, which has gone missing. The Death Eaters kill Scrimgeour and replace him with Pius Thicknesse. The Ministry begins arresting and persecuting Muggle-born witches and wizards. Death Eaters also attack during Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding. Kingsley Shacklebolt's patronus charm forewarns the wedding party, and most escape. Harry, Hermione, and Ron disapparate to London, but are attacked in a diner by Death Eaters. The trio seek refuge at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. They discover that the "R.A.B." from the fake Horcrux locket is Regulus Arcturus Black, younger brother of Sirius Black. Kreacher, the Blacks' house elf, tells them that Mundungus Fletcher broke in and stole many items from the house, including the real locket. Kreacher and Dobby apprehend Fletcher, who reveals that the locket is in the possession of Dolores Umbridge. Using Polyjuice Potion, the trio infiltrate the Ministry and find the locket around Umbridge's neck. Harry stuns Umbridge and Hermione retrieves the locket. The trio escape their pursuers by apparating in the wilderness, but Ron is injured and cannot apparate again until he recovers. After unsuccessful attempts to destroy the Horcrux, the trio take turns wearing it to dilute its power. Harry sees a vision of Voldemort interrogating and killing the wand-maker Gregorovitch, who claims a teenage boy stole the legendary Elder Wand from his shop. While Ron is wearing the locket, he is overcome by negative feelings and falls out with Harry before abandoning him and Hermione. Hermione deduces that the Sword of Gryffindor can destroy Horcruxes and decides to go with Harry to Godric's Hollow. They visit Harry's parents' graves and the house where they were killed. They encounter Bathilda Bagshot, who they believe may have the sword. Bathilda lets them into her house before revealing herself as Nagini, possessing Bathilda's reanimated corpse. Hermione and Harry escape into the Forest of Dean, but Hermione accidentally breaks Harry's wand whilst fighting Nagini. She identifies the mysterious thief in Harry's vision as Gellert Grindelwald. Harry sees a Patronus in the form of a doe, which leads him to a frozen pond. Gryffindor's sword lies beneath the pond's ice, which Harry breaks and jumps into. The locket around his neck strangles Harry, but Ron arrives and rescues him. Harry uses parseltongue to open the Horcrux locket, which Ron eventually decides to destroy. Hermione and Ron reconcile, and the trio decide to visit Xenophilius Lovegood to learn more about a symbol left in the book Dumbledore left Hermione. Lovegood explains to them that the symbol represents the Deathly Hallows, three magical objects that can make a wizard master of Death. Hermione reads the story of the Hallows, after which the trio awkwardly attempt to leave but are stopped by Lovegood. He reveals that Luna Lovegood has been kidnapped and then summons the Death Eaters, intending to hand over Harry in exchange for her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione disapparate as Lovegood's house is destroyed. Back in the wilderness, the trio set up camp when Snatchers find them. Hermione uses a curse to disguise Harry as the Snatchers take them to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix Lestrange imprisons Harry and Ron in the cellar with Luna, Ollivander, and Griphook the goblin. Bellatrix tortures Hermione for information on the Sword, which Bellatrix claims was in her vault at Gringott's. Harry requests help, communicating with a broken mirror in his possession. Dobby apparates into the cellar to save them. Harry and Ron rush to save Hermione, and a battle ensues that sees Harry disarm Draco Malfoy. Dobby drops a chandelier onto Bellatrix, forcing her to release Hermione. Bellatrix throws her knife at them as Dobby grabs everyone and disapparates. They arrive at Shell Cottage to find that Bellatrix's knife has fatally wounded Dobby. Harry insists that they bury Dobby without any magic. Meanwhile, Voldemort breaks into Dumbledore's tomb and steals the Elder Wand, revealed to have been in Dumbledore's possession. Cast *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley *Emma Watson as Hermione Granger *Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange *Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid *Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort *Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore *Brendan Gleeson as Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody *Richard Griffiths as Vernon Dursley *John Hurt as Garrick Ollivander *Rhys Ifans as Xenophilius Lovegood *Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy *Alan Rickman as Severus Snape *Fiona Shaw as Petunia Dursley *Timothy Spall as Peter Pettigrew *Imelda Staunton as Dolores Umbridge *David Thewlis as Remus Lupin Videos Trailers Category:2010 films Category:English-language films Category:Films Category:Harry Potter films Category:IMAX films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s road movies Category:2010s sequel films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American films Category:American road movies Category:American sequel films Category:British fantasy adventure films Category:British films Category:British road movies Category:British sequel films Category:Best Sci-Fi/Fantasy Empire Award winners Category:Films about shapeshifting Category:Films directed by David Yates Category:Films produced by David Barron Category:Films produced by David Heyman Category:Films produced by J. K. Rowling Category:Films scored by Alexandre Desplat Category:Films set in 1997 Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Films shot in Bavaria Category:Films shot in Buckinghamshire Category:Films shot in Hertfordshire Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Merseyside Category:Films shot in North Yorkshire Category:Films shot in Pembrokeshire Category:Films shot in Suffolk Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Heyday Films films Category:High fantasy films Category:2010s American IMAX films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:2010s films